fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Absalom
Absalom is an Etherious, a demon created from the Books of Zeref over 400 years ago and was once a member of the Nine Demon Gates of the Dark Guild Tartarus. After a falling out 400 years ago, Absalom and several other Etherious left the guild and took charge of watching over his people, eventually founding a country on a piece of land out of hateful eyes. Absalom soon became the leader and founder of the current ruling body of demon society called the Thirteen Demon Lords and the ruler of the Demon Country, Occultus. Appearance Absalom is a tall and imposing demon, standing above many others both Etherious and humans. He has a muscular built and tan skin along with crimson red eyes that matches his spiky crimson red hair that goes down into a ponytail, reaching the center of his back. On the side of his face where the ears would be are instead dragon-like ears. His face is covered in scars with the most noticeable being a scar that goes across his face from his right eye, over his nose and to his left cheek. He received that scar from his battle with Acnologia 400 years ago. While hidden underneath his clothing, he also possesses a large scar over his chest where his guild symbol use to be, a sign of his defection from Tartarus. Absalom's usual attire is a long black leather jacket that reaches his knees that has shoulder pads on it and a white shirt under it. He also wears black gloves, dark green trousers with a chain belt and knee-length black trench boots. Sometimes Absalom wears a black-sleeves sweatshirt with chainmail underneath. Along with that he would wear golden bracers with demonic faces over his forearms and fingerless black gloves over his hands. Finally he wears dark grey baggy jeans held by a spiked black belt around his waist and tucked into black leather boots that go slightly past his ankles. Personality Despite his appearance Absalom is not a person whom enjoys needless fighting. Absalom cares greatly for his people and goes to great lengths to protect them in hopes of their survival. Even back 400 years ago Absalom's reason for fighting was to protect the Etherious and had little care for the destruction of humans and would gladly leave them alone if it meant his race could survive. This was probably one if not the main reason why he separated from Tartarus, he did not want to cause actions that would endanger them. He is loyal to his kind and as such they in return respect Absalom very much and believe in his leadership. The other Thirteen Demon Lords also hold him in high regards too. His views towards Zeref are complicated. Absalom is grateful towards the Dark Mage for creating the Etherious however unlike those in Tartarus, Absalom does not care about reuniting with his creator. He is more then content to remain hidden from humanity and ensuring his people's survival as a species. He also holds a strong dislike towards Mard Geer, whom Absalom sees as a power grabber and has zero regards for his fellow Etherious. In fact in Absalom's view, all the members of Tartarus, the Etherious that did not side with him, are the worst of their kind. Despite them having different attitudes and views, Absalom cares for his fellow Demon Lords and trusts them in helping him rule over the Demon Society. In return all of them show a great deal of loyalty and respect towards him, seeing him as a leader worth following and one who has their people's best interest at heart. However Absalom has made it clear that he is willing to use force if the others step out of line or risk their people's safety. Despite having the title Soul of Wrath Absalom rarely shows sign of anger. This is mostly due to his years of controlling his emotions after forming the Thirteen Demon Lords. Most of the time if angered he just has a calm expression but a harden look in his eyes that makes it difficult for others to lock eyes with him, in fear of staring at him. However if Absalom is enraged enough that he snaps, he goes on a warpath and becomes an invincible beast. Just by releasing his killing intent is enough to make entire armies fall to their knees in fear and submission. This includes the other Demon Lords, as they would not dare want to face Absalom's rage, even Grimoire, a Demon Lord known for his joy for battle. A simple glare from the Demon Lord leader is enough to make them freeze in fear. The last time Absalom had ever lost control of his temper was when he fought against Geist. The results of the battle was the entire landscape was wasted and both Etherious were heavily wounded and on the verge of death. History 400 years ago Absalom was created from the book of Zeref as the first generations along with E.N.D and Mard Geer. He is also one of the few Etherious that knew the true purpose of their creation, which was to kill their immortal creator. During those times Absalom became feared as a war machine, having taken down several countries and their armies on his own. He also developed a dislike for Mard who did not see eye to eye with Absalom's more honorable ways of thinking. He participated mostly in the Dragon Civil War, where he killed several dragons on both sides as well as Dragon Slayers. One of his most notable battles was against a still human Acnologia. The battle was very fierce but neither could kill the other. However Absalom received a large scar across his face. When E.N.D was sealed under unknown circumstances, Absalom came into conflict with his rival of what should be done for their people. Mard wanted to lead the guild, Tartarus, that E.N.D founded, and resurrect the powerful Etherious. That way they could reunite with their creator, Zeref and fulfill the Dark Mage's wish of being killed by E.N.D, something that only a few Etherious knew about, namely E.N.D, Mard Geer and Absalom. Absalom however, after seeing how the world looks towards the Etherious and other demons, wanted to lead their kind to settle down in secret location and remain in peace from the eyes of humans and dragons and anyone else who would harm them. A falling out naturally occurred and nearly resulted in a civil war between the Etherious until Absalom decided to leave Tartarus. When he did, Absalom also took a large group of demons with him, those whom agreed with Absalom's view. They later gathered more demons alongside them during their travels, all the while trying to find a place for them to settle down. Along the way they killed any demons, humans and dragons that wanted to stop them and at the same time finding Absalom's fellow Etherious that were sealed into their books. Eventually Absalom and his followers were able to find a large hidden piece of land, away from the eyes of other. Deciding that they would build their society here, Absalom chose twelve of his most powerful and trustworthy followers to form a leading council with him as the head. He named the group the Thirteen Demon Lords. During it's beginning, Absalom spoke loudly of how they, as demons, should not interfere with the troubles of other races unless it concerns themselves. His reason was because other races would only look upon them with scorn and prejudice merely because of what they were. As such Absalom believe that anything that happened to other races were none of their concern. Only if it endangered their new home and species as a whole would the Demon Lords act. He also focused on setting up an army for the Demon Lords to lead, with chosen Etherious appointed as generals of a Division. Today the Demon Society owes much to Absalom for giving them such a safe and peaceful paradise. More To Come Relationship Thirteen Demon Lords All the Demon Lords are very loyal to Absalom, respecting him for his strength, leadership or his desire to protect their race and forming their country, Occultus. Absalom also has great faith in his fellow Demon Lords and even though some of their own quirks, for bad or good, Absalom trusts them to do what is right for their people. Gladius Abyssa Akki Absalom is quite close to Akki, something similar to a sibling relationship. He does not seem to mind that she was once married to a human male after saving her when she tried to save her husband. In fact he was actually quite please with that news, as it gave him hope that there were some humans who did not see the Etherious as evil. Absalom also understands Akki's hatred towards the Rune Knights for what they did to her husband and tries his best to keep her calm and to avoid trying to want revenge as it could endanger her and their country. Grimoire When Absalom first met the younger Etherious, they were not on good terms during their time in Tartarus. Absalom saw Grimoire as a wild card, having no regard for his own people and acting as a mindless killing machine, slaughtering anyone in his path. It eventually got to the point where Absalom faced Grimoire. The conclusion of their battle Absalom had unleashed his pent up rage and left Grimoire near death, as well as installing both fear and respect into the young Etherious. After their departure from Tartarus and forming Occultus, Absalom noticed a change in Grimoire, becoming more mature despite still retaining his brutal methods. Still Absalom trusts Grimoire enough to become one of the Thirteen Demon Lords to help govern their people. Klinge Barrett Cervello Others Kerbec Baculo Enemies Geist Curse and Abilities Hado: Hado is a Curse that allows the user to increase their physical capabilities VIA curse power through the body. This includes, strength, speed, durability, stamina, and even fast healing abilities. Absalom has been shown to easily take down beings far larger then him with ease, along with stopping fast and powerful objects with just a single bare hand, leaping to great heights and distance with a single jump and break various bones, walls and magical objects without trouble and just a single hit. This curse also allows the user to release shockwaves from any parts of his body (i.e. elbows, fists or feet) for both close and long range combat. Absalom has also shown to be able to fire energy projectiles from punches and kicks that can go to great distances and cause significant damage. Many Etherious claims that it's because of this Curse and his own natural physics that Absalom has remained undefeated for these past decades and remains as the leader of the Thirteen Demon Lords. He also explains that emotions are tied into increasing the powers of the curse, some being such as calmness and rage. Absalom has also shown that this curse allows him to absorb the kinetic energy from an enemy's physical attack, though that excludes energy forms of attacks like fire, lightning, water, wind, magical energy, etc, and convert it into curse power. *'Hadō: Ikari Kōhai' (Wave Motion: Rage Devastation): Absalom punches his opponent anywhere on their body and on the moment of contact he releases a powerful concussive force that can cause serious damage to the target's body. At the same time, releases a shockwave that destroys anything at least in a 1-mile radius of the vicinity. This is Absalom's signature spell as it matches his first title Soul of Wrath. He can also fire the shockwave from both hands at the same time. *'Hadō: Genkotsu' (Wave Motion: Fist Bone): Absalom releases a single punch that upon contact, causing concussive damage to the target's body on the inside. The damage cause from the blast can also send the enemy backwards too. Weaker opponents usually suffer several broken bones from this spell, hence the name. **'Hadō: Genkotsu Hasaki' (Wave Motion: Fist Bone Blade Edge): A variant of the original spell. Absalom puts both of his fists together and slams them straight into the opponent's body. The target is immediately sent flying upon contact, as well suffering severe internal damage, like broken bones. *'Hadō: Mashu: Konagona' (Wave Motion: Demon Hand: Shatter): Sending Curse power to one of his hands, Absalom grips whatever he grabs with a firm hand and upon contact puts pressure on the grip and instantly shatters whatever is in his hold. This spell is useful for destroying armor, as even magical armor can't withstand this. It's also good for countering attack as Absalom has shown to grab objects coming to him, stopping them in mid air and destroying them easily. *'Hadō: Kazeyoke' (Wave Motion: Windbreak): Pointing his elbow forward, Absalom then thrusts it and doing so fires a fast and powerful shockwave that flies through the air and can rip through anything it hits or cause a medium size explosion. Absalom has shown a variation of this spell for close range but striking the opponent with his elbow and releasing a shockwave that does damage. *'Hadō: Teppō Sōin' (Wave Motion: Iron Cannon Sweep): Absalom raises one of his arms and charges towards the opponent at an incredible speed before striking the target in the face/neck with his arm. Absalom can either keep running until he slams his opponents into something solid, or he can launch the opponent into the air, causing significant damage both during the hit and afterwards. A variant is that Absalom can use both arms at the same time too. This move is similar to a clothesline. *'Hadō: Chōken Sōin' (Wave Motion: Long Sword Sweep): A basic move in which Absalom, after focusing Curse Power into his arm, delivers a powerful backhanded sweeping gesture that can cause immense damage at close range and also release a cutting energy wave projectile that can also cause damage. *'Hadō: Ryūseiran' (Wave Motion: Meteor Storm): A close range attack in which Absalom releases a volley of Curse-impowered punches at his enemy. These punches are capable of causing extreme damage to the target as well as even break through magical armor, making almost any form of defense obsolete. Many whom are hit by this are unable to fight because nearly all of their bones have been crushed to the point of this spell being a KO spell. **'Hadō: Nenshō Ryūseiran' (Burning Meteor Storm): A range version of the Ryuseiran, Absalom again fires a barrage of punches, this time releasing a multitude of energy projectiles from each punch. These projectiles explode upon impact and can cause great damage to anything they hit. Absalom once took down a fortress wall 400 years ago with this move. *'Hadō: Zanzō' (Wave Motion: Afterimage): A supportive skill used for traveling at high speed and to avoid attacks. Absalom's image suddenly blurs away and he can reappear in any location of his choosing. A bonus is that Absalom leaves an afterimage of himself that can trick the opponents too into attacking it. Also the further the location the more Curse Power Absalom must used too. *'Hadō: Kishin: Raihō' (Wave Motion: Demon Heart: Thunder Cannon): A move similar to Genkotsu: Hasaki but this one is much more powerful and is capable of being used for long-range too. Abaddon puts together his fists together but not touching. Then once the target is in range, Abaddon twists his arms clockwise and fires a powerful energy projectile that can cause extreme damage. He can alter the projectile to become a shockwave when released, in order to damage an opponent at close range. He notes this to be similar to a cannon fired only three times as powerful. *'Hadō: Gōon Daiga' (Wave Motion: Roar Great Fang): Spreading his legs out first, Absalom raises his arms and curls his fingers slightly. Once prepared Absalom thrusts his hands forward and releases a powerful shockwave that can go to great distance and even rip out chunks of earth in front of it, making it great for deflecting attacks from the user. 400 years ago Absalom used this move to repel a dragon's roar. *'Hadō: Tenpū Yokusō' (Wave Motion: Heavenly Wind Wing Talon): Connecting his index and middle finger, while doing the same with his ring and little finger, with his thumb at the bottom, Absalom's hand takes the form of a talon. Once prepared Absalom performs a thrust move, that instantly destroys the foundation of whatever he hits or sends the opponent flying. Another way is that Absalom can take hold of the opponent. Then Absalom spins around before throwing the opponent with great force. This is very powerful as upon release the opponent is sent flying very far. *'Hadō: Yamagyū Denka' (Wave Motion: Mountain Ox Charge): Absalom takes off with great speed before ramming directly into his opponents, striking them the side of his body, mainly with his shoulder and elbow. This is a very strong attack as Absalom can launch people to great distances and form large craters when hitting the ground or solid objects. **'Tsuyoi Denka' (Strong Charge): A follow up move of Yamagyū Denka. After ramming the opponent, Absalom thrusts the fist facing away from the opponent, delivering a powerful punch into their chest. This is a very powerful punch as it can cause large, deep craters and break all of the opponent's ribs. *'Hadō: Hiryū Gouken' (Wave Motion: Soaring Dragon Fierce Fist): Empowering his fist with Curse Power, Absalom delivers a powerful uppercut to the opponent. This move is powerful enough that it can destroy nearly any defenses, inflict massive damage while at the same time sending the target flying. *'Hadō: Kagero no Kokuja' (Wave Motion: Shadow Road of the Black Snake): A supportive move in which Absalom empowers his legs and feet, giving him tremendous speed. Absalom moves very quickly while leaving a shadow silhouette behind him. This move is very effective as Absalom has shown to dodge any projectiles fired at him and reaching his opponents before they can even notice. *'Hadō: Shintō Arashi' (Wave Motion: Penetration Storm): Absalom unleashes a barrage of rapid kicks at his opponent. These kicks are capable of releasing shockwaves that can break any defenses, hence the techniques name. It also inflicts severe damage to the enemy. He can also use this for long range too, but firing energy projectiles from his feet instead of shockwaves. *'Hadō: Hayate Kaiten' (Wave Motion: Gale Rotation): Bending his fingers slightly, Absalom grabs his opponent in a tight grip. Once having a hold on them, Absalom twists his arm clockwise, and then spins in a spiral motion. Once he completes his spin, he twists his arm counterclockwise and releases the opponent immediately, sending them flying. The force is enough to create a tornado with the enemy and send them a fair distance away. *'Hadō: Amakuda no Kyōfū' (Wave Motion: Mighty Wind of Heaven Fall): Absalom claps his hands together and by focusing his power through calm meditative thoughts, he can release his power to form pillars of miniature tornadoes around him. These tornadoes act as guards for Absalom. *'Hadō: Tetsusō Chōshi' (Wave Motion: Iron Spear Bird Beak): A move where Absalom focuses his power into his either of his arms before thrusting it forward. Then a magic seal appears in front of the fist and fires an energy projectile in the form of a silver spear tip. The move is powerful because it is used to pierce the enemy’s guard and hit them head on. *'Hadō: Yubi Kajō' (Wave Motion: Finger Bullet): Absalom merely flicks his finger outwards and doing so, releases a fast, compress air bullet towards the target. While not very powerful, these air bullets can still pierce through anything and stun the opponents briefly for Absalom to attack again. He has also shown to fire it rapidly too. **'Hadō: Yubi Kajō: Nenshō' (Wave Motion: Finger Bullet: Combustion): By holding his right arm forward and gripping it the forearm with his left hand, Absalom begins to concentrate power into his right pointer finger. The finger begins to glow red and once ready, Absalom flicks his finger forward, firing a small flame bullet. Upon contact, the bullet expands and consumes the target in a semi-large explosion. *'Hadō: Tetsuyoroi' (Wave Motion: Iron Armor): Absalom turns his entire body to become as strong as iron, allowing him to take in any attack no matter how big or strong. The downside is that Absalom has to remain still in order to use this technique. **'Hanekaeri' (Bounce): A variant of Tetsuyoroi, Absalom again must remain still and his body becomes as hard as iron. But this time any attack, instead of being absorbed, is repel, causing damage to the opponent. This is useful for attacks that possess piercing-attributes. *'Hadō: Yanami' (Wave Motion: Arrow Wave): Absalom performs a dropkick towards the opponent, flying at lightning speed towards them. This move is very powerful, as Absalom can take down beings twice his size, send them over great distances and break through any defenses. Absalom can also use solid surfaces, like a wall or floor, to launch himself and move even faster. *'Hadō: Furō' (Wave Motion: Wind Wave): Absalom performs a huge kick that sends out a large crescent-shaped blade of energy towards the target. This move is very effective, as the energy blade can cut through nearly anything. *'Hadō: Kyojin no Shinken' (Wave Motion: God Fist of the Giant): Absalom most strongest move. Rearing his right or left arm back and then focusing a large amount of Curse Power into his fist, Absalom fires a large energy projectile in the shape of a fist. The projectile is the same size as a giant or a dragon. While it is not as fast it is very powerful as it can destroy an entire army, level half a city and seriously injure a dragon. Its large size makes up for its lack of speed. Gran Ira (グレートアイラ (Gurētoaira), lit. Great Wrath): Another curse that Absalom can use. Absalom explains that this Curse draws power from the overflowing rage within him and gives it physical form. Said form is a round black sphere that can have its size altered. Because of they are full of wrath and raging thoughts, Absalom says that these spheres are the symbol of total destruction. Anything that comes in contact with the sphere is completely destroyed, consumed by his rage. Absalom says he created this curse not just to make use of his rage, but also in the chance he must fight against Mard Geer and Cube. Along with being fired as a sphere, Absalom can release the attack as a beam and something akin to a black fireball too. Earth Breaker (土器, Doki): This is Absalom's third and most powerful curse. By slamming his fists together in front of him, Absalom releases a powerful shockwave in the form of a dome that expands from his body outward. The dome goes about ten miles when at its strongest. Everything struck by this attack is completely destroyed and push back, nothing is capable of stopping or resisting it. This curse is so powerful that Absalom was able to take down five dragons 400 years ago during the Dragon Civil War. However it does not discriminate so Absalom tries to avoid using it with allies around. Plus due to the fact that it is so powerful, Absalom can only use it once per day, or risk of exhausting himself considerably. ' Etherious Form': Like all Etherious, Absalom has a second form called the Etherious Form, something that he compares to a human's Second Origin. In this form Absalom goes under a great change, appearing more demonic too. The upper part of his body starting from his waist gains a lighter color shade of skin while the lower part becomes pitch black, with a few splotches going up his torso. Absalom also gains several black spider web-like cracks over his left forearm, right shoulder and a few running down his face over his eyes. His hair becomes shorter and he gains a goatee while his dragon ears disappear in exchange for a pair of long spiral horns growing out of his forehead. The sclera in his eyes also turn black while his pupils become slits, similar to a cat. Finally he grows a pair of feathery wings on his back. So far Absalom has gone into this form three times, when fighting during the Dragon Civil War, his duel against Mard Geer before his departure from Tartarus, and against Abyssa when she challenged his rule during the founding of Occultus. The last one Absalom left Abyssa at death's door when her arrogance got the better of her. *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Immense Durability': *'Immense Reflexes': *'Wings': In his Etherious form, Absalom gains access to a pair of feathery wings on his back. With these, Absalom is capable of flight. The wings also increase his speed and Absalom has shown that he can use new Hado spells in conjunction with his wings. *'Enhanced Hado': Telepathy: Absalom has shown to use the magic Telepathy, a magic that allows the user to communicate with other people telepathically. He mainly uses this to send vital messages across the demon societies or to contact the other Demon Lords. He is ever skilled with this magic, capable of contacting to various places at once even long distance. Teleportation Magic: Thought Projection: Enormous Curse Power: As the leader of the Thirteen Demon Lords, Absalom's power is greater then all Thirteen Demon Lords combine. The fact he was an equal to Mard Geer, the stand-in leader of the Dark Guild Tartarus, says much about Absalom's power. In fact it is one of the reasons why Abaslom is still the leader and ruler of Occultus, that no other being, demon or otherwise, could defeat him. His power is great enough to overpower several of the other Demon Lords, even when some of them go into their Etherious Form. Abyssa, the Demon Lord with the second highest Curse Power, has been overpowered to the point where she has to go all out to defeat Absalom. Even then the Demon Lord Leader will still overpower her. When exerted, his curse aura takes on a dark reddish color that has shown to cause even Saint-Level and S-class Mages to freeze in fear. Godlike Strength: Absalom has shown to possess strength greater then any other Etherious, capable of defeating larger adversary such as wild creatures, other large demons and even dragons, proven 400 years ago during the Dragon Civil War where he threw a dragon by the tail with a single hand, sending it several miles away. He has even stopped large, fast and normally impossible to stop, projectiles with just his bare hands and flick objects ten times his own size with only a finger. Even armor that would normally be considered unbreakable is no match for Absalom's raw strength. Combined with his Curse, Absalom is an incredible force to be reckoned with. Immense Speed: Absalom's speed is at the same level as his incredible strength. He has shown to be able to dodge his opponent's attack with ease no matter what they are; being either punches or magical attacks. In fact Absalom can move so fast that it actually seems like teleportation, with him easily moving from one spot to another before anyone can react. The only other Demon Lord whose speed surpasses his own, even if by a margin, is Abyssa. Monstrous Durability: Immense Endurance: Heightened Reflexes: Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Above all Absalom is the greatest out of the Thirteen Demon Lords in the art of unarmed combat. Back 400 years ago he managed to defeat an entire continent's army by himself without breaking a sweat and fight on several well skilled fighters too. Over the past few decades Absalom has increased his skill by mastering several forms of combat ranging from martial arts to wrestling. Combining his fighting skills with his Curse, Absalom has increased the damage he can deliver at hand-to-hand combat, devastating even some of the most powerful mages and demons. Master Tactician: Category:Primarch11 Category:Male Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Original Characters Category:Characters